


A Computer Chip Off the Old Block

by Joshua_Preston



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ultimate Avengers (Movies 2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Sheldon finds out that he didn’t fall too far from the family tree.





	A Computer Chip Off the Old Block

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own neither the royalties to the Ultimate Avengers films or MLATR.

Tremorton, Colorado  
2 years before the Chitari invasion

Sheldon Lee was working feverishly on the latest model of The Silver Shell. In the previous design, Sheldon had to control the suit by hand levers and manual joysticks. The 2.0 model is based on the design of his own hero.

Iron Man.

Sheldon stopped a moment to daydream. Ever since he saw the hero on LIFE magazine’s cover, Sheldon vowed that one day he would fight side-by-side with the armored hero. Fighting. Flying. And on the off chance of wooing a certain young robotic crime fighter, then so be it.

You see, Sheldon held another secret. Even more deep than his secret identity. His love for Tremorton’s very own hero. X-J9, a.k.a. Jenny Wakeman. Sheldon fell for her the moment she walked into shop class. He did everything he could think of to get her to notice him.

That’ s how The Silver Shell came into existence. Sheldon created the suit to get Jenny to fall in love with him. The plan back-fired. She fell for the suit, not the man behind it. However, that didn’t stop him. In fact, Sheldon is ready to reveal his secret to Jenny.

You know, just not the ‘I love you’ part. At least, not just yet.

A call knocked Sheldon out of his day dreaming. “Sheldon! Dinner time!” His mother shouted. Sheldon dropped his tools and made a bee-line for the kitchen door. “Hold it, young man! Wash up, first!” No matter the circumstance, Sheldon’s mom always knew when he was up to his elbows in motor grease. He often wonders of Jocasta Lee has X-Ray vision.

Sheldon went to his wash station and cleaned up. As much as he wants those other wishes, there’s one thing he wants more. To know his father. Sheldon once asked mom about his dad. They only answer he got was his mother’s tears. He soon promised her that he would never ask her again.

But that didn’t stop him from searching on his own. Despite his goofy appearance, Sheldon is quite brilliant. After questing for over four years, he has enough data to conclude who his father is. Sheldon takes a newspaper clipping from his inside pocket.

He reads it to himself. “Billionaire Tony Stark To Visit Tremorton” Sheldon looks deeply into the eyes. Eyes that mirror his own. “Soon, Dad. Soon.” The young man whispered to himself.

Stark Industries  
Manhattan Island, New York City, New York

Anthony “Tony” Stark was immersed in the Annual Budget reports. But his attention was on someone else. Because of his ‘playboy image’, he lost the only person that he ever loved. She just wasn’t any ‘person’, she was the latest in cutting edge cyber-robotics. No one could tell the difference.

No one, except Tony that is. Jointly Cosmic Orientated Artificial State of the art Technological Android, or JOCASTA for short. Tony pushed the reports aside and opened a desk drawer. In it laid a photograph taken in the Cayman Islands. It shows a younger Tony with a beautiful young lady. Upon closer inspection, she has silver eyes. “Oh, Jo. Where are you?” He whispered.

A gentle cough caught his attention. “Sir? Your jet is ready.” The elder man mentioned. Every time he sees Tony like this, it breaks his heart.

Tony runs a hand over Jo’s face. Tears threaten to spill. He keeps them in check by wiping them away before they make an appearance. “Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony puts the photo in his inside breast pocket.

Jarvis helped Tony up. The businessman shakes his head. He grunts. “Where did I put that speech, Jarvis?” He grumbled. Jarvis smiled. He reaches out and touches the outside breast pocket. “Right here, sir.”

Edwin Jarvis has tended to Tony Stark’s needs since his return from the Far East. Even though Jarvis has been in service since Tony’s birth, the Englishman has been upping his duties. Mainly in part to the young man’s artificial heart. Though it has never been said, Jarvis thinks of Tony as a son.

They leave the main office and head to the roof. An African-American greets them. “Ready to Rock and Roll, man?” He said, half-hoping it would bring a smile to his face.

It failed.

Tony looked at his best friend. “Anything, Rhodey?” He asked.

James “Rhodey” Rhodes merely shook his head. “Sorry, man.” Something else came to mind. “You know what they say, ‘When you stop looking for it, you’ll find it’.” Tony looked him in the eye. “Maybe that’s the case with you and Jocasta.” The former Marine mentioned what his Grandmother used to say.

Jarvis tried to assist. “Hope springs eternal, sir.” He added with his own advice.

Tony shook his head. “What would I do without you guys?” He asked, rhetorically.

Jarvis put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “What indeed, sir.”

Tony felt a tug on his lips. “Porno comes to mind.” Rhodey answered. For the first time in sixteen years, Tony Stark laughed.

Upon entering, Tony replied. “You have a sick, twisted and perverted mind Rhodey. Don’t ever change.” Tony smiled. “Take us to Tremorton, Colorado.” Tony’s thoughts turned to the first time he ‘met’ Jocasta. She was a holographic image designed for seeking computer viruses and eradicating them. Tony was so in awe, he fell.

Quite literately.

He missed the last step and fell backwards down a flight of stairs. It was soon after that Tony realized he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. And she with him. They would have lunch together. Play chess together. Watch movies together. They did everything together.

It was only something that Rhodey said made his mind click.

Flashback, 17 years ago

Tony was hard at working on the latest Iron Man armor. Model 7. He still doesn’t like the colors. Red and yellow. But, Jarvis reminds him, those would appeal better for the masses better than just gray. Tony thought about red, white and blue, but decided against it. America had one hero decked out patriotic colors, and he was given a posthumous medal.

He pushed that thought away. Tony was so immersed in his work, he didn’t notice Rhodey enter. “So, man. Where’s your girlfriend?” He asked, only as a joke.

Already in a bad mood, Tony was about to tell his best friend to shove it. When something in him clicked. And it wasn’t his artificial heart. “Jo’ and Pepper are having a girl’s night in.” He replied in a serious and honest reply.

Rhodey was thrown for a loop. “Uh, dude. You know that was a joke, right?” The former marine asked.

Tony grunted. He’s having trouble with an internal servo. “I know. And I also know that Jo’ is my girlfriend.” The wrench moved. “There. Done.” He slid out and wiped his hands with a cloth.

For the first time in his life, James “Rhodey” Rhodes is speechless.

The same couldn’t be said for Jarvis, Tony’s long time stand-in father and butler. “It’s about time, young man. It was getting rather tedious with you dating women whose bust size exceeded their intelligence quota. It’s nice to know that the tables have been turned. Good night, son. Don’t stay up too late.” Jarvis then left for his room.

Air turbulence knocked Tony out of his jaunt down memory lane. A second jolt made Tony realize that it wasn’t air drifts. They were under attack. “What’s the status report, Rhodey?” He asked, with fear in his voice.

The pilot grunted with the controls. “We’re under attack!” He replied.

Tony growled. “No kidding, Sherlock! I meant from who!” He yelled, with no stress to his heart.

Before the shouting could continue, a loud, bold voice penetrated the attack. “Excelsior! Fear not weary travelers, for the Silver Shell is here to protect and serve!” A large, muscular man of metal appeared battling the hordes of invaders.

Tony was in complete awe and shock. If not the excessiveness of metal, this could be a match to one of his own designs.

Silver Shell continued to destroy the drones. One by one, the mindless automatons fell. Leaving only their commander to finish the battle. With guns blazing, the leader shot off lasers at the chromed hero.

What Tony saw next completely floored him. Repulsor Rays emitted from the palms of the Silver Shell. But not as offensive, but defensive. The shield deflected the blast back at the source. Destroying the blasters.

The leader did something very conventional. Shouted out his plans. “Though you have defeated my drones, I, Smytus will one day-“ He couldn’t finish.

Silver Shell grappled his throat. There was an audible ‘crunch’ heard. “When you crawl on your knees to Vexus, you give her a message, bolt brain. ‘If she wants Earth, she’ll have to send herself. Not her flunkies.” Before he let Smytus go, there was something else. A swift powered kick to the groin area. “There. That should do it.” The armored hero then threw the general back into the dimension tear and it resealed itself.

Silver Shell went to check on the occupants of the jet. He was thrown for a loop when he saw one of the passengers. “You’re my fa-, uh, what I mean is, My you’re far from home Mr. Stark. What brings you to Tremorton?” He asked sincerely. On the inside Sheldon sighed. “Dodged the bullet that time.” He breathed through his teeth.

Tony thought something odd about the question, but let it go. “I’m here to speak at the school assembly. To guide today’s youths to a brighter future.” He smiled sheepishly. “That, and I’m also the main contributor of funds for Tremorton High School.”

Silver Shell chuckled. “Well, I guess we have all our little secrets. Excelsior! Good day citizens!” he sped off to who knows where.

Tony was white as a ghost. “Did you hear what he said?” He asked.

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah. ‘Excelsior!” I mean, what does that mean, man?” He asked as tears ran down his cheeks, caused by the laughter.

Jarvis was solemn as always. “It means, ‘Above and Beyond’. And yes, sir. I did hear what he said.” He put a hand on his shoulder, as a means to calm Tony down.

Tony grabbed a bottle of water. “That’s what Jo’ would always say.” He turned to Rhodey. “Gun it.” They continued their heading to the school.

Tremorton High

“Now kids, I want a warm round of applause for our esteemed guest. Anthony Stark, owner of Stark Enterprises!”

Tony walked on stage to hundreds of students clapping to their hears content. He stepped up to the microphone and started his speech with a joke. “It’s good to know that my reputation does not hold just to tabloids and gossip.” This earned a cascade of laughs and chuckles. Tony then went on to how they hold the key to the future. That now is the perfect time to choose the path they went. You know, the ‘don’t waist the next twenty years to find out who you will be’ speech. “since I have the whole day, I will now be taking questions.. Any takers?”

Most of the students raised their hands. For some reason, Tony chose a black haired teenager. “Yes, you in the back. The one waving his hands in a wild manner.” Tony smiled.

Sheldon whispered. “No guts, no glory.” He sucked in a deep breath and blurted out the first thing on his mind. “Why did you make my mom so sad, Dad?”

Tony looked like a deer in headlights. And it just wasn’t the flashes from the cameras.

Soon then, an exotic looking woman showed up. “Sheldon Anthony Lee! What have you done?!” The silver eyed mother screamed at her son.

The voice on stage caught her attention, though it did call to her. “Jocasta? Jo’? Why did you leave me?”

Jocasta turned to the source. “Tony.” She whispered. Jo’ then fainted from the overwhelming long hidden feelings.

45 minutes earlier

Sheldon just showered from his latest battle. After dressing, he ran to get his mom. “Let’s go Mom. The assembly will be starting soon. We’ve got to go!” The young genius insisted.

Sometimes Sheldon’s impulsiveness gets the better of him. Other times it just exasperates his mother. For the first two years of his high school, Sheldon was always so withdrawn. But ever since his Junior year, he’s changed. More outgoing. Determined. Dedicated. So like his father.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at school. She noticed that Sheldon’s attention was drawn to an individual. A robotic student. And Sheldon is on Cloud 9. Her son zipped out of the car and headed for the girl robot. Jo’ chuckled. “Like father, like son.” Then it dawned on her how much they mirrored Tony and herself. Jocasta made it a point to have a talk with Jenny.

Jo’ walked over to Jenny, when she noticed how things ended with the two young superheroes. And broke her biological clock. Jenny blew off Sheldon’s advances. And her son reverted to his earlier years. “Look’s like I’ll have to have a word with Miss Wakeman.” The single mother said to herself.

Jocasta Lee steeled herself to do what is right. Even though this decision might destroy the bond of mother and son. She walked up the youthful hero. “Jennifer Wakeman?” She asked, half hoping the tremor in her voice went unnoticed.

Jenny turned to see a beautiful, vibrant woman. “Yes? May I help you?” She inquired back. Jenny was put off this person’s forwardness.

Jocasta used the face that made her former lover back down. “Lord, I hope so. My name is Jocasta Lee. Sheldon is my son. And before we get into the whole ‘Sheldon has told me so much about you’ stage, I just want to know one thing.” Jo’ took off her sunglasses and looked Jenny straight into her eyes. Showing off her silver optical orbs. “Why do you feel it necessary to break my son’s heart?” She asked bluntly.

All the built up emotion finally came out, in the form of tears. Something her mother insisted upon. To help jenny understand human emotion. “I don’t mean for Sheldon to get hurt. But he deserves someone much better then me. He deserves a nice human girl. Besides, if my enemies got wind of me having human boyfriend. Well, they would beat him up just to get to me.” She admitted in-between sobs.

Jo’ was ready to ream this girl who hurt her little boy. But this revelation made her rethink that tactic. Jo’ escorted Jenny to the girl’s room. Using her CAT Scan vision, she determined that no one else was inside the lavatory. They sat down on a bench. “I think it’s time for a girl’s talk. There are two things that should be made clear. One, my son has loved you since you walked into that shop class. And two, it’s his risk to take.” She handed a grease towel to Jenny.

Jenny wiped away her tears. “How could you say that? If we became boyfriend and girlfriend, well let’s just say that I know what my enemies will do. I love Sheldon. So much that I’m willing to push him away.” She then cried even harder.

Jo’ smiled. “I’m pretty sure he can afford to take that risk.” She admitted. Jo’ got Jenny’s curiosity. “Sheldon is the Silver Shell.” The mother released the other secret that Sheldon kept from Jenny.

Jenny was in shock. Thos five words were probably were the ones she never expected. “Somehow, deep in my heart, I think I knew the truth.” A frown appeared on the eighteen year old’s face. “But whoever heard of a girl robot going steady with a human boy?” She asked rhetorically.

Though it didn’t need an answer, JOCASTA gave her one. “I did.” She waved her hand over her heart to reactivate the transformation matrix. She went from a middle aged mother to a formidable super android. “And as you can see, this is my true form. I started out as a detector and destroyer of computer viruses. And because of Sheldon’s father, I was given a real body. One that was made, only too real. I was given everything that a human woman possessed. Including a reproductive system. A system that truly works.” She confessed for the first time in her life.

For the next half-hour, the two discussed everything on their minds. After that they walked into the auditorium. And Jo’ fainted.

1 hour later

Jocasta awoke to find Tony’s caring face as it always was. A mixture of concern, love, humor and lust. The very same look Sheldon had inherited from the man. Tenderly, Tony caresses Jo’s cheek with a well manicured hand. Jo’ let out a wry smile and a small chuckle. “I guess we have a few, small things to talk about lover.” She admitted meekly.

Tony placed a tender kiss on Jo’s forehead. “That’s putting things mildly.” Tony allowed himself to envelop Jo’ in his arms. “But chief among those ‘things’ are, were you ever going to tell me I’m a father?” He asked with equal parts concern and anger.

Jo’ parted from Tony. “That’s not exactly the kind of conversation that could be told over the phone or in a postcard.” That remark only left anger on Tony’s face. He started to leave. Jo’ stopped him with a loving touch to his heart. “What do you want my to say, Tony? I was scared. I did an internal systems check after the Cayman Islands. To say it was a surprise is an understatement. I realized that God gave me the most wonderful gift of all. A son.” Jo’s tears started to run.

Tony wiped away the tears. He started to come up with something to say, but stopped. He needed to say the right thing. “Did you tell anyone?” He asked, hoping that is the right thing.

Apparently it is. “I told Pepper.” She admitted.

Straw, meet overly loaded camel. SNAP! “You told Pepper?! She never said anything to me!” Tony bellowed.

Jo’ let out a smirk. “Pepper to me has always been best friend first, secretary second. I asked her not to say anything.” She buried her face in a pillow. “And I left a note with your PR agent. Whitney said she would give it to you.” Jo’s voice was muffled, but Tony head it.

With Tony’s brilliant mind at work, he figured it out extremely fast. “She never gave me a note. I should have listened to Pepper. When we get back to New York, Frost is so fired.” He said determined.

Jo’ pulled the pillow from her face. “We?” She asked inquisitively.

Tony cupped Jo’s face. “We. You, Sheldon and myself. I made the mistake of losing you. Never again.” A quirky smile replaced his features. “Besides, now that I have a son, do you really expect me to go back empty handed.?” Tony got on his knees. “So I have one question. Will you marry me?”

Before she could answer ‘yes’, Sheldon burst in. Tears cascading down his cheeks. “I just got expelled!” He cried out.

1 hour earlier

Sheldon was suddenly under barrage of reporters and camera flashes and question. “Wow. Next when something of this magnitude comes along, I better think it thoroughly first.” This earned laughs from the media. Before he could answer any questions, a hand grabbed him. A very familiar grip. “WHOA!”

When he got his bearings straight, Sheldon realized that Jenny is pinning him against her locker. With no one batting an eye. “Uh, Jenny. I just dropped the mother of all bombshells and no one is noticing us right now?” Sheldon felt Jenny’s hand snake up under shirt. “Why?” He squeaked out.

Jenny licked Sheldon from the bottom of his neck to his ear. “Chameleonic field. We’re practically invisible. My mom installed it. Supposed to be used for battle situations. Looks like I found another use for it.” She kissed him on the lips. “And I wanted a private place to tell you that I love you. And I want you as a boyfriend.” Jenny frowned and looked downward. “That is, if you’ll still take me.”

Sheldon tilted her head upward. “Of course I’ll still have you. I would wait forever.” He confessed.

Their lips neared one another. Just as they touch. The field drops.

Two elder voices are in shock. “X-J9!” “Master Sheldon!”

The two turn to see Doctor Wakeman and Jarvis. Before the could reply, an anal voice penetrated the air. “I knew you were no good, Lee! Open displays of blatant disregard! The bastard son of a billionaire playboy! You are gone!” Principle Rizinski bellowed. Just as when the principle was to further his rant, all air escaped his lungs.

Jarvis stood over his body. “Come master Sheldon. I suspect we have a great many things to discuss.” His hand still clutched into a fist.

Still reeling from the previous events, Sheldon ran off to take it all in stride. Everything he ever wanted in life came to him. And everything else fell apart. Sheldon finally stopped in front of his locker. Entering his lock combination, Sheldon emptied the space. Various pictures of Jenny. Several articles of his father. And schematics of the Silver Shell models.

“Hey, Sheldon.” That nasal voice belonged to only one person. A person that Sheldon really doesn’t like. Don Prima. As a principle, Sheldon ignores him. “I heard you got expelled.” Like he’s doing now. But some things just get into his ear. “Tough luck. I just guess with you gone, I’ll just have to get that little piece of can.” Straw, meet overly loaded camel. SNAP!

Sheldon did something that he’s wanted since his first day of high school. He clutched his right hand into a fist, and used that fist to break that peacock’s nose.

Sheldon grabbed his pack and headed to his parents. And laid his own goose egg.

Only to be stopped by his best friend. “Sheldon. What my source is saying. Is it true?” Bad asked frantically.

Sheldon rolled his head toward Brad. His face has a deadpan expression. “You have to be specific, Brad. Which one?” He held up a hand and stared to count them off, one by one.

“That Tony Stark is my biological father? That my mother is JOCASTA? That Jenny and I were making out in the middle of the school? That I slugged that peacock prancing Don Prima?” Sheldon zipped his bag shut. “Which one? Which one do you want to openly mock me with, Brad?” Sheldon looked down. “Everyone else has.” He whispered.

Brad looked at the young genius with sympathy. “I didn’t know about all that. But a little birdie did tell me something else.” Brad looked both ways, then leaned near Sheldon’s range of hearing. “I heard that you are the Silver Shell.”

Sheldon growled. “And let me guess, this little birdie’s name is Tuck. Next time I tell him a secret, I’m going to superglue his lips together.” He grumbled.

Brad merely smiled, sheepishly. “Carrying around that secret is a lot. Especially to a ten year old.” The smile left. “You couldn’t have expected him to keep it to himself for the rest of his life.” Before he could offer more advice, The Crust Cousins showed up.

“Well, well, Sheldon. It appears that you’ve been holding out on us, dear. Here we though you were a loser with no money.” Brit started.

Tiff finished. “And here you a loser,” She held up her right hand in a 90 degree angle in front of her forehead. “with loads of money.” The Crust Cousins laughed out loud.

This broke Sheldon beyond measure. He ran off to finish his cries.

And ultimately ticked Brad off. “You know, ladies; and I do use the term lightly; I always thought you had some semblance of humanity.” A scowl appeared on his features. “But this just proves me wrong.” Something else came across his mind. “I would slug you both of you if that act didn’t land me right next to Sheldon. Expelled. But you’re not worth it. Either of you.” He turned, but stopped. “Oh, well. What are friends for?”

Just as Brad processed the action, something stopped him. “And what kind of friend would I be, if I let you do that?” A whispery voice asked. A mist revealed itself to form…Mystery. Former member of Teen Team. “Besides, I can’t let you do that. Because I want to do it.” She focused her power to form her fist into a solid. And slammed it into Tiff’s nose. And the back of Tiff’s head hit Britt’s nose. “There. Now you won’t get kicked out, Brad.” She twirled a tuck of Brad’s hair with her index finger.

Inside the Teacher’s Lounge

“I just got expelled!”

Those four words echoed in his parents’ ears. Both parents, new and experienced, had no words of comfort for their son. Jocasta held her son in her arms. Tony rubbed a hand through Sheldon’s hair.

After nearly fifteen minutes of tears, Sheldon calmed down enough to go into details. Tony smiled when Sheldon went on about his first kiss. With the love of his life, no less. And wanted to kill Rizinski for going hard down on his son, while turning a blind eye to traitors. And felt pride to know that Sheldon confides in his friends. “…and I finally admitted to Brad that I’m the Silver Shell. And that pretty much covers it.”

Jo’ was tending to everything in the Mother’s handbook. While Tony was complimenting his son on his upstanding morals. “I tell you, son I….Wait a minute. You’re the Silver Shell?” He took a second think back to their initial encounter with the armored hero. “I should have known. You said, ‘I guess we all have our secrets’. Your mother would say that all the time.” Tony looked up. Then to Jocasta. Then to Sheldon. “You are brave enough to reveal your secret. Now it’s my turn.” Tony knelt down and looked into the eyes that matched his own. “Son.” He started on with a shaky breath. “I am Iron Man.”

Sheldon was stone silent. And remained this way for about five minutes. Then he broke the silence. “It makes perfect sense. I guess some things are passed down genetically. Even if it doesn’t have anything to do with D.N.A. Here we are. A family of armored plated superheroes.” For the first time, the Stark family hugged, and became one.

They were soon were interrupted. “Excuse me. Oh, hi.” Jenny barged in politely. “My mom and me were discussing it and…well, the thing is if my boyfriend is moving, then I’m going with him.” She blurted out.

Nora put and hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “And where my daughter goes, I go.” She announced proudly.

One week later

Jenny and Misty were saying goodbyes. Jenny was motioning to where her former home is. “I mean it, Mist. My mom and I are both in agreement…” She lowered her voice. “…which happens very rarely.” Both teen heroes heard a voice. “I heard that!” They smiled. “But all kidding aside, not only is it a perfectly good HQ, but it’s also a perfect home. We don’t want it to sit there and collect dust. We want you to have it.”

Mist’s smiled went to a grimace. “All right, all right. I get the picture. The house is mine. And now it’s my turn to be serious. I will do you proud, Jenny. I promise. This has been your home now for nearly eight years now. Tremorton will never fall under the protection of Mystery.” The two girls hug.

They never noticed two boy ogling them. Both Sheldon and Brad have wolf smiles on their faces. “You know, Brad. I once swiped Jenny’s blueprints. Four words, pal. ‘Dual. Manifold. Exhaust. Ports.’ Add that to the next to nothingness she wears. Oh, baby!” Sheldon started to salivate.

Brad shook his head. “Pft! That’s nothing. A couple days ago, I caught a full frontal glimpse of Mystery…” He waited for Sheldon to get a drink of soda. “…as she steps out of the shower.” Sheldon did a twenty-seven foot spit take.

Tony and Jocasta laughed at the spectacle. The newly rekindled couple are sitting on the grass, intertwined. “I hard that Rizinski will be facing the School Board soon. For unlawful treatment of students. And after that the District Attorney’s office will be after him for failure to turn in suspected felons.” Jo’ mentioned, inhaling Tony’s aftershave.

That jogged Tony’s mind. “Speaking of whom, Brittany and Tiffany will be tried as adults. It appears the United States Supreme Court frowns upon traitors against a little piece of dirt I call planet Earth But I don’t want to waste air on that.” Tony reaches into a coat pocket. And pulls out a small, black box. “Jocasta Lee, I’ve waited for the past 18 years to ask you this.” Tony opens it to reveal his mother’s engagement ring. “Will you marry me?” He asked with very soul.

Before she could answer, someone else did. “YES! SHE WILL!” Sheldon screamed out loud. Jo’ laughed. “What he said.” Tony placed the ring upon her left ring finger And the two shared the first of many kisses for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
